Kondo Wa Nani Dai
by KimiMeagan
Summary: What Now?  Kage Hikoku knows more than she lets on as she goes about her 'normal' life with the Arrancar ranks of Las Noches. The real question is: what does she do with that knowledge? GrimmjowxOC GrimmjowOC  NOT YAOI


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. Or Grimmjow would have played a much bigger role and would not have gotten the ending that he did. -.-;_

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra-Sama, Aizen-Sama has called for an Espada Meeting." I quietly called out to the melancholy <em>Cuatro<em> Espada. Turning his vivid emerald gaze in my direction, I bowed my head shortly to show my respect towards him. It was an unasked/unanswered thing we performed. He refused to take on a Fracción that did not show him the proper respect and I refused to follow someone who did not earn my respect. I cannot say I have been dissatisfied.

"Make sure the Fracción have notified the other Espada and gather the ones that haven't any." Ulquiorra ordered shortly.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-Sama," Bowing my head again as he walked past, I turned and followed him out of the door before the two of us went our separate ways. I was going to the _Primera_ Espada's room to possibly help his other half – Lilynette – wake him for the meeting. From there, I visited Ggio Vega to inform him so that he could alert the _Segunda_ Espada, Apache for the _Tres_ Espada, Tesla Lindocruz for the _Quinto_ Espada, Shawlong Kūfang for the _Sexta_ Espada, directly inform the _Séptima_ Espada, Medazeppi for the _Octava_ Espada, and then directly inform both the _Noveno_ Espada and the _Diez_ Espada since they had no Fracción of their own.

* * *

><p>"So… Kage-Chan…" the too-familiar voice of Yylfordt Granz – one of the Fraccións to the <em>Sexta<em> Espada and older brother to the _Octava_ Espada – called over shortly before draping an arm over my shoulders and walking by my side towards the Meeting Room. "How have you been?"

"Pleasant until you arrived, Yylfordt-San." I stated shortly, not even bothering to look in his direction while I kept my hands clasped behind my back loosely and tried my best to ignore his presence.

It didn't work too well…

"Oh, come now, don't be like that. I hear that Charlotte Cuulhourne has quite the infatuation with you, Kage-Chan." Yylfordt continued on as if I hadn't just given him a subtle message of '_Go the fuck away; I loathe your very existence_'. Now I can see why Ulquiorra dislikes the _Sexta_ Espada – Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – so very much if his Fracción act anything like him.

"That's nice… why are you informing me of this?"

"You don't care?"

"Not especially; no."

"So… is there anyone here in Las Noches that you do find attractive?"

I stopped walking and turned to face Yylfordt, gratefully breaking the contact he had formed between the two of us. "Yylfordt-San… I will explain this only once. Finding someone attractive is not the same as having an infatuation with them. I find both Starrk-Sama and Harribel-Sama attractive. Does that have anything to do with having an infatuation with either of them? No; it does not. I do not have an infatuation with anyone here in Las Noches, nor do I believe I ever will since I am an Arrancar and, as such, am not supposed to feel anything for anyone whatsoever."

Yylfordt blinked at me shortly before a wide smirk spread across his face. I knew that look all too well and proceeded to turn away from it and resume my walking to the Meeting Room. Unfortunately, Yylfordt yet again decided to accompany me there.

"No need to take it out on me if you do have feelings for someone. Spouting explanations about why you can't is just a way of trying to convince yourself that you don't have feelings for someone when you do." Looking at him from the corner of my eye, I took notice of how he seemed to move closer with each word that he said. Narrowing my gaze slightly, I almost let out a sigh of relief when the Meeting Room doors came within sight and with them was the rest of the Fracción and all of the Espada.

"As a parting statement, Yylfordt-San, I will tell you this." Turning my head towards him as we both halted our movements just outside of hearing range of **most** of the group. "You are and always will be the very last person I would ever hold any sort of positive feelings for." Walking away from him, I took my place just a few inches behind Ulquiorra at his side whilst noticing Yylfordt being teased by Di Roy Linker, another Fracción, when he reached the group gathered around Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"What was that about?"

"Trivial matters, Ulquiorra-Sama, nothing to be concerned with."

"Very well,"

* * *

><p>"My dear Espada," Aizen started when the Meeting Room doors opened and everyone – as in the Espada – took their respectable seats, their Fracción standing behind them properly. "I think we have come across a small problem in Soul Society. It seems that we may be accelerating our plans ahead of schedule thanks to a certain Substitute Shinigami."<p>

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru – Sosuke Aizen's right-hand man – was practically circling me like prey before the meeting ever ended, and even though I tried my best to ignore it; it was honestly beginning to get to me. "Gin," Aizen called over once the meeting seemed to be over, though Aizen had not dismissed anyone as of yet. "Do you enjoy making our dear Kage Hikoku uncomfortable?" Even though he was smiling as if it didn't bother him in the least, I had a feeling that he was slightly annoyed at everyone's attention shifting away from him throughout the meeting.<p>

"Of course, Aizen-Sama; you should try it sometime. You see the damnedest things flashing in her eyes if you watch long enough." Gin stated cheerfully, which made me want to question just what it is that he saw.

"And what – pray tell – did you see, Gin?" Thankfully, Aizen asked him instead.

"Things that gave me the chills, if you don't mind me saying, Aizen-Sama; she's got the look of a cold-blooded killer in her eyes and I was trying to see if I could find out what she was thinking of." Blinking shortly, I turned my gaze over to Ulquiorra briefly – only to find his blank expression staring right back in slight barely-seen curiosity – before fixing my eyes directly in front of me instead, focusing on a small spot on the wall.

"You may all leave now." I started to turn to follow after Ulquiorra when he also made a motion to leave. "Except you, Kage… Would you mind coming here for a second?"

Stopping automatically in my tracks at the command in his voice, I bowed my head shortly to Ulquiorra before turning back around to face Aizen while he started walking down off of his throne in order to stand merely feet away from me; Gin taking it upon himself to close the Meeting Room doors to block out distractions and passer-bys before standing a little too close for my liking directly behind me.

"I must ask you Kage… why ever did you decide to join us? If I remember correctly, there was a point in time that you were one of the most feared Hollow in Hueco Mundo and even the strongest of Hollow would avoid a conflict with you at all costs." Aizen stated shortly, not really expecting me to answer by the way he said it.

"That's right, Aizen-Sama. I think I remember Baraggan telling us something about having a 'gypsy' help him with his boredom." Gin said shortly, leaning ever further into my personal space while I resisted the urge to forcefully make him back away from me and my bubble. Aizen's smile seemed to widen slightly at the memory of the statement.

"A gypsy _**seer**_ if I remember correctly."

Curses ran through my mind at the memory of my past life with the _Segunda_ Espada when he was still the King of Hueco Mundo. I had nothing else to do besides wander and he had found me amusing and entertaining… we had a similar effect on each other. Not a master/servant relationship, or lovers, or even a friendship… more along the lines of an equally beneficial companionship. I didn't stick around forever though, for that would not have given me the title of 'gypsy' if I had.

"Which brings about the question… can ya' see the future, Kage-Chan?" Gin asked with his head crouched down to be directly beside mine with his breath passing over my cheek and bare neck. I moved my eyes to lock them onto Aizen's before holding them there in a stare down.

"I can." This was partly the reason why I **try** not to get on Gin's bad side… "But it has negative effects whenever I force myself to look. Letting the images come to me on their own is easier on my body, mind, and soul rather than forcing myself to see." Explaining the situation to them was like telling water not to be wet; they would tell me to use my gift to see if they would succeed in their little venture to take the King of Soul Society's throne.

"Aw, don't worry about that, Kage-Chan; I'm sure we can already guess who's going to win in the end because of which side you picked." Gin's grin seemed to widen at the statement since it appeared that he already knew what I did. I didn't pick this side because it would win… I picked it for my own personal reasons… Aizen couldn't ask me to look into the future forcefully now because of what Gin just said because that would show that he doubted my own visions since I was currently on 'his side' in this war.

"Exactly," Aizen seemed to realize what position he was in. "I do not doubt your loyalty, Kage… I just wanted to clear some things up. But I would like to request that you come to me whenever you do have a vision dealing with this war. Any advantage we have will be helpful." Aizen smiled softly – convincingly – at me while I shifted backwards ever so slightly from the look in his eyes. He wanted me to come to him with every vision – not just the ones dealing with the war – and he was far from asking for me to do so. Gin pressed against me when my shoulder barely touched his chest and wrapped his arms around my middle… it made my blood run cold.

He knew that I knew…

"Yes Aizen-Sama." Right after I inform Gin. "If I may be excused, there are things I must attend to." Aizen nodded his approval for my leave and Gin shifted his grip on me to have it draped over my shoulders instead and walked at my side all the way out, calling over his shoulder to Aizen, "You must excuse me as well, Aizen-Sama; I need to see to the control center." In other words, he just wanted to play around with the layout to get on others' nerves.

* * *

><p>"I take it that you already know," Gin asked with his ever-present grin in place, his arm over my shoulders tightening its grip slightly at the end as if to show just what he was talking about. Nodding my head to him mutely, I took a sick-type of satisfaction to hear his low chuckle upon my answer. "So… tell me this since I now have a reason to keep all your secrets safe… why are you on our side anyway? Do we really end up winning this war in the end?"<p>

"No." I answered him simply. "This war ends in the Shinigami's favor, actually."

"Then what are you doing here if we're shown to lose in the end?"

"Correction, Gin-Sama… Aizen-Sama is shown to lose in the end; along with a great majority of the Espada losing their lives. Why I am here is my own reason because someone needs to do something when the world comes near its end… When a regime falls, chaos follows."

"And you're here to prevent the chaos, I'm guessing."

"No… just to ensure that when the current ruler is unable to… go on, I could say," Shifting my eyes to Gin to tell him vaguely what I knew would happen with Aizen in the end; his grin widened. "I've made it my job to position a new king in his place. I suppose you already plan on returning to your previous place of residence when all is said and done."

"Hm… I want to but if things don't work out then I'll just stay with my favorite Arrancar." Gin laughed and pulled me closer to his side while I directed my gaze up to him and asked if it was Annabelle Roderick since she seemed to be completely devoted to him. Gin's grin fell shortly as he turned his face towards me as if he was looking at me, which he might have been beneath those hooded lids.

"Silly Kage-Chan; I was talking about you! It's like we're peas-in-a-pod, the pair of us." Gin stated happily with his grin back in place while he wrapped both arms around my small frame and lifted me off the ground in a hug, carrying me while he continued on down the path we were taking.

"Gin-Sama… I need to go; there are things I need to do." I explained to the exceedingly happy Ex-Captain Shinigami while he carried me like a rag-doll through the hallways with many Arrancar stopping on their ways past in order to give us both peculiar looks.

"Aw, but Kage-Chan… you can do those things later; can't you just play with me for right now?" Gin asked with a frown and a pout that would've made any lesser woman cave.

"No, Gin-Sama, I–"

"No; no -Sama," Gin stated shortly with authority to show he meant it.

"Gin-San,"

"Close…"

"Gin-Kun…"

"Yes, Kage-Chan,"

"May I leave now?" I asked the silver-haired companion of mine as I looked down the hallway I was supposed to be taking. "This is my turn." Gin looked down the hallway, back down at me, then focused his attention everywhere else before finally sighing and letting me back down on my own two feet; patting the top of my head like a pet with his grin back in its natural place.

"I suppose I should let you do your own thing now, Kage-Chan, but we will be talking later on." With a wink that made me highly uneasy of the talk-to-come, although I absently wondered how he was able to wink with a slanted gaze, I nodded my head to him silently before going about my own business and trailing down the hallway I needed to go in; knowing in the back of my mind that he would switch up my path as soon as he made it to the control room to show just how much I was his favorite. He always said he picked on the ones he liked the most…

* * *

><p>"May I help you, Jaegerjaquez-Sama?" I questioned the towering <em>Sexta<em> Espada that stood before my shorter form, his piercing striking gaze locked onto mine after I looked into them. He remained silent for a moment before asking, "What did Aizen want with you?" His tone leaving me with no room to argue in and forcing myself to answer, after all… he was part of the reason I was here.

"Can you keep a secret, Jaegerjaquez-Sama?" My voice wasn't as piercing as his was but it was loud enough for him to hear me and to keep the eavesdroppers at bay and away from the conversation. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez looked at me suspiciously for a moment, looking as if he was about to order the explanation out of me before he merely nodded his head in confirmation. This caused me to look around from where he had cornered me, taking notice of very few people around thanks to it being the _Quinto_ Espada's living area. It made me subconsciously wonder just what the _Sexta_ Espada was doing outside of his own domain.

"I am what others may call a soothsayer, Jaegerjaquez-Sama." I stated bluntly, not bothering to go around the facts since it seemed somewhat pointless because of how simple the truth was. "I have the ability to see into the future and predict and/or confirm events that may and, on more occasions than most, will happen. Aizen-Sama had heard of my ability from another source than myself and wanted me to confirm it." The look the _Sexta_ Espada was giving made me wonder if he thought I was telling the truth or not.

"Prove it." He stated finally after a moment's silence. I was about to explain to him the same way I had with Aizen and Gin but decided that he needed the proof in order to believe me. He needed to believe me in this one instance so that he will come to me later on when he needs me, as it is shown that he should. But, I can never hear the conversations or words spoken. Only see, feel, and sense certain things at the time. See the expressions, feel the emotions, and sense the conflicts and tensions.

"Of course," I answered instead of explained, closing my eyes and reaching out my hands to rest them on both sides of his face; holding it in my grasp as I allowed my reiryoku to reach out and connect itself onto his own, his resisting the touch. "Please, Jaegerjaquez-Sama; let me do what I must to prove to you that what I have spoken is the truth." I told the _Sexta_ Espada as he slowly allowed my spirit to connect to his and intertwine itself with his own soul; my ability automatically kicking in as my eyes snapped open in real life but were completely unfocused. I didn't see the Espada before me… instead I saw something entirely different.

It was his demotion: the severing of his arm; the rage in his gaze, in his soul, in his very core; the well-masked sick amusement in Aizen's eyes; the way Tousen's lips twitched with satisfaction after he had removed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm and destroyed it to ensure it would stay gone; the absence of Gin's presence; the tension in the room was nearly suffocating.

Gasping, I blinked the unfocused eyes I had in order to clear them of the vision; not wishing to see anymore because of the emotions in the air. Detaching my energy from the surprised Espada before me, I could only bow my head and murmur a soft apology while waiting for his own reaction to take place. He had just witnessed himself being removed from the Espada ranks, his arm being completely removed and destroyed, and knew it would happen eventually. There were times when I really did detest my skill; it was a pain to all those that had witnessed it so far, myself especially.

"When…" I let my eyes rise to meet the _Sexta_ Espada's sky blue gaze when he spoke the one single word countless others had before him after getting over the initial shock. "When does it happen?"

"I cannot say; I never can. It's a mystery to me as much as it is to you." Was the only response I could give him because of it being the one phrase I was always forced to explain whenever someone questioned me about the vision I had included them within. For the _Segunda_ Espada once before… it was his form as an Arrancar Espada walking through the hallway of Las Noches with all of his Fracción walking behind him, having come from a meeting.

How do I know all of this? It happened merely a few weeks ago while I had shown him the vision years ago by now. He had passed by me later on and had patted my head and said that my powers were the real thing after all, reminding me of the event and knowing exactly what he was talking about. That must have been the day he had explained to Aizen about my past.

"Does this happen to you a lot?"

"Fairly often, actually; most aren't bad, most are generally confusing and meaningless at the time. Usually when I connect with someone else, I see their own future… but it can happen even if we are not connected. I may be training and will have a vision of someone I do not know of and have never met nor seen before." I explained to the still motionless Espada, his stillness making me more and more nervous by the second; I was waiting for his shouting to begin or even his violent nature to return full force.

The _Sexta_ Espada finally lifted his hand and placed it on top of my head, patting it shortly before walking around me and making his way towards his own domain it seemed; not saying anything more on the subject which somewhat surprised me. I was expecting him to pull an Aizen and order me to report to him for every vision.

Maybe Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez becoming king wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews Are Needed. Please 'Donate'. ^-^;<strong>_


End file.
